Strawberry Love
by MyResOLuTion
Summary: Mikan accepted a job offer from an exclusive swimming club. She found a lost watch, which actually belong to Natsume, a rich member of the club, and decided to give it to her boss the next day. Accused of stealing, she hold a grudge against Hyuuga.
1. The Glitch of Summer Break

**Strawberry Love**

_By: MyResOLuTion_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"**A hard beginning makes**

**a good ending"**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Disclaimer: **Are you kidding? I'll never own Gakuen Alice. I do own this plot however.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter One: The Glitch of Summer Break.**

The time was only five-thirty in the morning and a certain brunette was out in the park, waiting for the sun to rise. It being early, there weren't many people, but she was beginning to see signs of life as the country started to stir. The faint streaks of the sun could be seen through the tree branches; soon the golden rays will smite her in the face. The brunette kept still on the park bench; she blended with the stillness of the surroundings.

The brunette heaved a sigh. Strangely, her beautiful hazel orbs didn't have the touch of liveliness they usually contained. Instead, they were filled with dread and sorrow for what awaits her later in the day. She couldn't help but let her thoughts wandered back to yesterday.

**Flashbacks**

"What did you just say?" Mikan had said as she walked across her medium-sized bedroom and plopped on the couch. She then faced her two close friends. "A summer job?" Her eyes widened at the idea. "Do I need to?" She flailed both her arms in the air childishly. "You're kidding, right?"

Ah! It was the start of the oh-so-wanted summer break but Mikan Sakura was not happy at all, not by a long shot. This summer was turning out to be everything she hated. First off, her mother wasn't even there to celebrate it with her. Secondly, she was, since 5 minutes ago, in need of a summer job, real bad and real soon too. And that will only make it certain for all her hopes and dream of a sweet summer romance be shattered to pieces. There goes your third reason. And fourth, emphasis on the second reason.

Anna shrugged casually. "Well, I could always lend you some money." She then chuckled and continued, "But knowing that you're the goody-two-shoes type, maybe that's a bad idea." She seated herself next to the brunette, and smiled. "Just get a summer job already, Mikan."

"I don't want a summer job," she protested and scrunched up her nose. "It would ruin my perfect summer plan. Isn't summer all about fun?" The brunette reasoned out. "And a job during the school break isn't worth it. Back me up on this one, will you Nonoko?"

Their blue-haired friend rolled her eyes at the statement. "Yeah, sure. It's not worth it. Just be sure not to blame us when you're starving to death." She sprawled herself on the bed and flipped a page of her glossy teen magazine. "For crying out loud, you spent your entire allowance on Howalon. What part of **entire** are you not getting here?"

The brunette hung her head low. She knew Nonoko had a point there. Her mother, Yuka Azumi, was a journalist/reporter. And what's with her work and lack of staff members in her department, she was mostly overseas and rarely home as far as Mikan could remember. And expectedly this summer, her mother had no choice but to stay in America for two months. This left Mikan with the house all to herself yet again, and a large amount of cash for everyday purposes, just enough to last for the school break. But as stated earlier, as absurd as it sound, she had already spent all of her pocket money on Howalon, and by all, she meant it literally. The brunette simply couldn't resist the heavenly taste of the sweet candy. And the aftermath, you ask?

"If you're just going to rely on instant coffee for the rest of summer, then good luck."

Anna clicked her tongue. "She won this round, Mikan. What are you going to do now?" She then focused her gaze on the brunette. "Come on, do you expect us to feed you every single day?" She chuckled softly and joked, "For someone your size, you eat like a person who hadn't seen food for 300 years. Even if you sum up Nonoko and me, I'm not sure we're be able to finish even half of the food."

Mikan was the one rolling her eyes this time. "You're exaggerating. I eat in a lady-like manner, you know?" Both the young Umenomiya and Ogasawara stared at her with an incredulous look. "Kay, kay, I eat like a pig or a horse or whatever. But still, isn't there any other way?" She quickly added before anything else, "That will not wreck my summer, obviously."

"Nope. Nothing that I could think of." The pink-haired teen voiced out her thought. "What about you, Nonoko?"

The said girl was furiously scribbling something on a notepad. Every now and then, glancing at a newspaper in her other hand. Where did the colourful magazine go? "Same here. Nothing at all." She then stretched her legs and yawned. "Here you go," she said as she tossed the earlier notepad to Mikan, who caught it with much difficulty. She's a klutz, have I mention that?

Mikan scanned what was written on the front page. It was just a bunch of unfamiliar addresses, with names of certain people under different companies, clinics et cetera. What was all this? Confused, she elbowed Anna slightly as if demanding her for an answer. "Do you have any idea to this?" She then jabbed her index finger on the notepad.

Anna tapped her chin. "I think Nonoko took this from the Want ad." Her eyes suddenly held a glint of mischief. "Guess you have no choice, Mikan. Starting tomorrow, you'll have to find a summer job." Anna then took the notepad from the brunette. "These might not be so bad. Are there any other jobs in the ad, Nonoko? Let me see."

Both Anna and Nonoko busied themselves with the Want ad and both failed to notice the look of utter dismay on Mikan's face.

**End of Flashbacks**

Mikan glanced at her watch. The time was now 7 a.m. Still a good 2 hours left before the interview with what-she-assumed to be a bald, chubby-looking old man. Oh the joy! She stood up and started her way down to the nearest coffee shop. She needed to fill up her empty stomach first or she wouldn't survive the day. She checked her wallet, and thank goodness there's still some cash that Anna had given her. Just enough to buy some delicious croissants and one cup of mocha latte, topped with her favourite strawberry whipped cream.

As she entered the shop, the aroma of coffee instantly filled her nose. She scanned the dainty old café and nodded her approval. After ordering her breakfast, she started up one of the computers in the café. She then logged into her email account, hoping that some of her friends would be online right now. And much to her chagrin, only one was available. But soon lightened up as she read the name of the said person. She started to type down an IM and sent it. Seconds later, she got a respond.

_**FireCaster:**__Whassup? Why up so early today?_

Mikan groaned and began to type a reply. _**PlainStrawberry:**__Gotta find a summer job. Currently in an awful state. What 'bout you? No disaster yet?_She chuckled at the last remark. What could possibly be a disaster for him? He's rich; she knew that much about him.

_**FireCaster:**__We've known each other for what…5 whole months already. Of course, the usual happened._

Mikan smiled. How had she met him exactly?

It was in one of those boring online study forums. She only visited that site in the first place for the sake of her grades. She need to find a tutor and he knew someone who would do free tutoring. And that's how they became acquainted. Soon, they began to share their problems more often and became the listener and supporter for the other. Mikan didn't know his last name though, yet alone his first. He only asked for the brunette to tell him her age, gender and so on, but never her name. That way, it would be more comfortable for the both of them, he had said.

_**PlainStrawberry:**__The usual?__As in more problem with your grandpa. What did he ask for this time? Let me take a wild guess: For you to attend a fancy business party?_

She fetched her order from the café counter before reading his reply. _**FireCaster: **__No. Pretty much stuck to working this summer. What the hell is up with that?_

Mikan was now grinning from ear to ear. Guess she's not the only one with a summer job this, uh summer, duh. She typed another IM._**PlainStrawberry:**__Lucky us, huh? I have to go over, I lost count already, well…that much interviews today. Since you're rich and all, probably you don't have to do that__._

_**FireCaster:**__Stop grinning like a monkey. Don't enjoy other people's misery, idiot, esp. mine__ "/_

In shock, Mikan dropped the croissant she had been munching on. Okay, how could he possibly know that? She looked around the little shop, but there's no other customer except herself. Before she could ask him for an answer, he already sent another IM. **FireCaster:** _Don't be surprised. You're just easy to read, that's all. Dimwit._

She sweat dropped. _Am I an open book or something?_

_**FireCaster:**_ _Good luck. I've got to jet._

_**FireCaster **__**has signed off 7:42 am.**_

Mikan sighed and turned off the computer. She continued eating her breakfast in silence and every now and then, would glance at her pink watch. This will be a long day indeed. _No problem, I can do this. _A smile started to form on her pretty face. _Yeah! A summer job might not be so bad after all. It can be fun as well, right? _She stood up and paid for the food. Then she walked out of the shop, her eyes filled with determination. _Now, I just have to get one first_, she thought. _That can't be hard, right?_

0xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx0

For the umpteenth time, Mikan entered yet another building. This time, it had a billboard sign that said, **Hitomi Newspaper Morning Delivery. **Not a very creative name, but who was she to judge. In any case, maybe she should just quit this thing already. She had gone over twenty interviews by now and all ended up in failure.

_I'm not good in academic,, I'm allergic to this and that_. The brunette scowled at the thought. "What kind of reason was that?" She stopped in front of a door which led to the manager's office and knocked. "What will it be next?" she muttered under her breath.

"Come in."

Mikan slowly opened the door and bowed her head as a sign of respect. "I'm Mikan Sakura. The one applying for the newspaper delivery job." She scrutinized the woman in-charge, maybe in her late 40s, standing before her. Higarashi-san, that's her name, was very lanky. She had wrinkles around her blue eyes and her slightly grayed brown hair was tied up into a messy bun. The woman wore a very friendly smile on her face.

"Sakura-san, sit down." She ushered for Mikan to sit across from her. "So as to not waste our time, we'll start the interview immediately."

Mikan sat down and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "Alright. I'm ready."

A low chuckle escaped the woman's lips. "Don't worry. I won't bite you. Let's see here." She read the application form Mikan had given her. "Mikan Sakura, 17, enrolled Alice Academy, hmm…What else?" She looked at the said teen; her lips pursed together into thin line. "Are you a good thrower?"

"Huh?"

"If you want to be the delivery girl, you must be a good thrower." Higarashi-san then continued, "You don't want to hear the customers complaining, do you?" After a brief 'no' from Mikan, she said again, "Why don't you try throwing this paper weight to that trash can over there?"

Mikan gulped the huge lump in her throat. She calculated the distance between her and the trash can. Just three meters away. It's not that far, but then again, she was a klutz. At gym class, if you put her together with a ball, it would always end up with someone being injured. Mikan took the paper weight from Higarashi-san and tried to relax her tense muscle. _Calm down…Okay now,_ _One…two…three…_She threw the paper weight and waited for the item to land into what-she-had-hoped-to-be the trash can.

**THUMP**

She raised an eyebrow. Where the hell did that paper weight go? She stood up and checked the can. No paper weight there. "Higarashi-san. Did you see where-" She had cut off her sentence as her eyes darted to the unconscious woman before her. The paper weight was now rolling off onto the floor, but not before it hit the woman's head. "Higarashi-san-" Mikan fanned her with her hands, trying to bring the unconscious woman back to normal state. "Gomen. Gomen."

"Sak…Yo…not….hi…r…" Higarashi-san had mumbled as she started to regain consciousness.

"What's that?"

"Yo…u… fail…led."

0xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx0

Mikan smiled politely and bowed down her head. "I want to apply the position as one of the waitresses," Mikan said to Fujiwara-san, manager of the Heaven's Dream restaurant. "Is the offer still on?"

Fujiwara-san in return smiled apologetically. "You should have come a bit sooner. Most girls apparently find waitressing as the easiest job."

0xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx0

"I love animals. I'll be thrilled to work in this clinic." Mikan said, this time to the head veterinarian of Hagiwara Animal Clinic. "I don't have allergies to whatever animals too."

Hagiwara-san nodded his head. "That's good. I just have to ask you several more questions before I make my decision." He walked towards a cabinet and pulled out two small bottles of what-she-assumed to be some kind of medicine. "You see, some animals can't stand a certain type of painkiller," He started to say. "The bottle is thus labeled with the names of animals which it can be used on." He then sat back on his chair and handed Mikan the two bottles. "Look at the label and please tell me which animals can stand this type of sedative."

Mikan beamed. "That's easy." She began to read the label on one of the bottles. "This one is for _Euarctos americanus_."

Hagiwara-san gave a small smile. "Translate that please."

"_Euarctos americanus_ which is-" Then the whole thing dawned on her. "What the hell is that?"

0xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx0

**Beep. Beep.**

Mikan whipped her phone out from her purse and flipped it open. She had received a new message from Nonoko. _What now? _She punched the Show button and waited as the text message came into view.

_Mikan,_

_If you hadn't been hired by anyone, then follow this address:_

_West Tokyo Street, Block 7-Hyuuga, _

_Tsukimori Exclusive (The name of the place)._

_You can't miss it. Once there, ask for Kaito Ogasawara. He's my uncle, btw. _

_P/S: Listen first to what he has to offer. Love you._

She sighed. It was 3.30 pm already and she still wasn't able to get a job. She decided that she'll try to go to the address that Nonoko had given her. But this will be the last she could handle. If it was a failure as well, then she wouldn't even think about this option anymore.

"Alright. West Tokyo Street."

0xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx0

"Thank you. Thank you." Mikan squealed in delight as she received the best news she had for that day. "I'll work hard."

Kaito Ogasawara nodded. "You better be. This is a five star, you could say that, swimming club. Kind of like a resort or hotel." He then smiled. "I know you're just a cleaner and sometimes attendant to the customers of this club. But please, try not to mess things up."

The brunette clasped her hands together. "I'll try not to, Ogasawara-san. So, when can I start?"

He then gave Mikan a paper containing her work schedule and all the details. "You can start tomorrow. There'll be a locker reserved for you in the employees' changing room. Koko will give you the keys and your uniforms tomorrow."

"Who's Koko?"

Ogasawara-san then smiled again. "He's a summer worker like you. About the same age I supposed." He chuckled and continued, "Don't worry, once you do know that guy, it'd be hard not to like him." He patted Mikan's back. "He'll know what to do with you."

Mikan laughed nervously. "Is there any downside to this job? I'd like to know every fact."

Ogasawara-san turned to her with a humorous expression. "Just be careful around the customers."

"Okay. I'll try my very best."

"If you want to keep your job, treat them like royalty, alright?" He laughed. "You don't know how many of the employees here have been fired because of them." He patted Mikan's back once again. "Understand this. Give them what they want. Especially him."

"Who?"

He flinched before saying, "The Natsume Hyuuga."

"The Natsume Hyuuga?"

Kaito Ogasawara nodded his head. "Scary isn't it? He's a Hyuuga." He said teasingly.

"Natsume Hyuuga?" Her brown eyes widened, but then she scratched her head. "Eh. Never heard of him? Is he famous?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx0-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Sorry. This chapter is actually kinda like a prologue, but I didn't want to do one. Nonetheless, please submit a review and tell me whether or not you want me to continue this story. I respect whatever it is you wish. Anyway, just for the record, I actually like this plot very much. I'm not sure of the actual genre though, so I hope that you could tell me as the story progresses, that is I hope it will.

And to those who is the first time reader of my work, you can check out my other story too: '**Hate Hate Love'**. It's actually **'Hate + Hate = Love'**, but the plus and equal sign just didn't want to please me, so they didn't appear in the title. And to those who already read the story up till Chapter 3, keep your eyes open, I'm going to update the next chapter soon. So please continue in supporting me.

And for those who are confused by the clinic interview scene, the label on the bottle is actually the scientific name for bear, I think. While the newspaper delivery interview, well, you know the job where you ride on your bike and pass other people's house, then you throw their morning paper. So you must be a good thrower. That's it, easy peasy.

P/S: Review…Review…Review. It's the greatest gift an author could ever ask. Actually, it's money…haha…but a review is okay too. Forget I said that…LOL…But I'll be really glad if you could drop at least one of your wise feedbacks.

**Yours till the mail box,**

**MyResOLuTioN**

**0 0**

**(0) © Copyright of StrawBeRry ProDucTion**


	2. Phooey

**Strawberry Love**

_By: MyResOLuTion_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"**A hard beginning makes**

**a good ending"**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I do own Gakuen Alice –silence- Yeah right, as if you'll believe me.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter One: Phooey!**

"Mi-chan, are you going to be okay here? By yourself?"

The brunette in question halted in mopping the floor and turned around to face her companion. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't worry, Koko. It's not like I would have slipped and drowned myself in the pool-" She was cut off by the unconvinced look that he had given her. She stomped her foot childishly. "Oh come on. I'm not **that** klutzy, you know?"

"Yeah right." Koko laughed heartedly. He had only met Mikan since ten hours ago, but already were they becoming good friend. And already was he accustomed to the fact that Mikan Sakura is in most respect the klutziest **(A/N: No such word.)** person on Planet Earth. "Alright, alright. If you need anything, just call me." He grinned and started to walk off from the place.

Mikan sighed. "I don't think I trust myself anymore than you do." She continued her cleaning duty and was thankful that she had not been given the toilet to scrub on. That job goes to another worker or an unlucky person as she might call it. All of the other workers had gone home, as today, the club is actually closed. But Mikan had to finish her chores first, before she could get the hell out of there as well. Apparently, she works at a snail-pace.

She started to hum a beautiful song and continued to mop along the side of the indoor swimming pool. Her mind was set in completing the almost simple task, if only the place was not that humongous in the first place. She wiped a sweat off her brow and sat down on one of the chairs kept for the club's guests, finally having her work done. It seems that the rich folks find the need to have comfy chairs equipped with massager and other relaxing devices. God, it's just a chair for crying out loud. "Wow. They sure have it easy."

She was leaning on the matching table with her arms crossed, supporting her head. She suddenly noticed that a really elegant and not to mention, expensive-looking silver watch was situated on the table too. She held the watch and inspected it carefully. An initial NH was carved at the side. A name crossed her mind, Natsume Hyuuga. The raven-haired lad was the talk of the people in this club. He was cold and impatient towards others and everything must be set in perfect order just for him. Or at least, that's what she had heard. Mikan had caught a glimpse of him once when he came to visit the advertisement department. He was a real eye-candy, no doubt.

The brunette shook her head and began to put all of her cleaning equipments away in the supply closet. The watch had been inserted into her shorts' side pocket, and she made a mental note to herself to take a visit down the chief office to give him the aforesaid lost-and-found object. After slipping out of her uniform, she put on a light orange tank top over her yellow T-shirt. She slowly made her way towards her destination and knocked on the door. No answer. She tried turning the knob but the door still wouldn't budge. "Oh, guess he went home already."

She sighed. Having no choice but to hold the dear watch until tomorrow. She walked out of the building and said goodbye to the security guard, also reminding him to lock the door of the entrance. Mikan smiled and turned in the direction of her apartment. "Hmm. Natsume Hyuuga. What kind of guy is he?"

**0o) x Strawberry Love x (o0**

"Oh please. It's just a stupid watch."

A beautiful girl with curly green hair gaped in disbelief. "Just a stupid watch?" She frowned, her face red from anger. "So, you're implying that every single thing I gave you is stupid, huh?" She looked up to her fiancé, and added, "I even waited months to buy you that couple watch. It's a perfect match with mine."

"Shouda, I'm sorry to say this, but-" His face is emotionless, but he had one of his eyebrow raised. "I think this watch is the only decent thing you have bought for me so far. Face it, that pogo stick you gave me last Fall is nowhere near useful. It's utterly worthless. And that bunny slippers, who the hell wears bunny slippers anyway?"

"Ruk-" she started to say but was cut off by him.

"Don't you dare say it. You know as well that he's a freaking animal lover." Oh yes, Natsume Hyuuga was madly furious right now. Who wouldn't? His painstakingly nagging fiancée was getting on his nerve for these past few days. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of Sumire that way, not when she's the closest of a childhood friend he could ever get. He covered his face with a manga and secretly placed two cotton balls inside his ears. White tufts came out of them, but Sumire didn't notice. She continued on pacing about in his room and said something that went along the line of 'You better find that damn watch, you hear me'.

_Oh great, even these cottons balls can't block her high-pitched voice._ Natsume groaned inwardly. "Fine, fine. I'll go and search for it tomorrow. Now, quit nagging and get the hell outta here." He lowered the manga and saw that the green-haired girl had stopped her complaints. She smiled and hugged him tightly. _Ugh, nice one. Romeo._

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Natsume." She clasped his hands in hers and stared at him with glittery eyes. "I know that deep down you really do care about me." Natsume have to roll his eyes on that comment.

"Anything to make you shut your mouth, Permy." He grunted. She finally let go of his poor hands and started to walk out from his rooms. She turned around to face him and smiled at him sweetly. "You're making me sick, you know that."

"I meant what I said, Natsume, I know you care for me somehow. Even if it's just a little bit." She had gave him a sad smile and turned to open the door. "And don't call me Permy, baka. You know I hate that nickname." With that, she stomped out and closed the door behind her.

The raven-haired lad gazed at the door for a little bit longer, a soft smile grazed on his handsome face. "I only care for you like I care for my sister. Nothing more than that, Permy." He chanced a look at his schedule for tomorrow and had groaned for the second time. "Damn, I have to go back there. Stupid watch."

**0o) x Strawberry Love x (o0**

Mikan Sakura stretched her body and yawned. A smile was plastered on her face. She had a nice dream last night, and she has a feeling that today is going to be a nice and beautiful day. Her digital clock said 7.30 am and she doesn't start working until 8.30. She had plenty of time left. Oh, the joy of waking up early. She took a short shower and ate her small breakfast quietly. Humph, small my butt. It would be able to feed an entire family for a day. She quickly gulped a glass of milk and put on her sneakers before going out of the house.

However, little did she know that back in her room, the clock was still stating the same figures of 7.30 am ever since yesterday morning. Translation for those who's slow: Her clock is dead, ran out of battery. Whatever you might call it. As long as you understand that she's late. Comprehendo? **(A/N: Is there such Spanish word? Oh no, I'm making things up again, aren't I? And oh yeah, insert a dum-dum-dum after the sentence that ended with 'yesterday morning'. It'll seem more dramatic that way. Just kidding.)**

**0o) x Strawberry Love x (o0**

"I assure you, Hyuuga-san. None of my workers had seen such watch."

Natsume grunted. "Have you checked thoroughly? Who's the last one to go home?" He ruffled his already messy hair. An annoyed look crossed his face before he sat down on one of the chairs by the pool. Automatically, robot hands massage his shoulders, which annoy him more. He had angrily stamped the remote control cut in the arm of the chair. "What's up with this damn chair?" **(A/N: He's taking things for granted. I mean, I would want to be massaged in frustrating situation like this. Stupid Natsume.)**

Kaito Ogasawara sweat dropped. "Uh, I've checked their lockers, but there's nothing out of the ordinary. Though, there's still this one worker of mine. She's late, you see." A nervous laugh escaped his lips. "I haven't asked her yet and she's the last one to go home last night, at least that's what I heard."

The teenage heartthrob nodded his head. "Fine, I'll wait till she's here. Who knows she might have stolen it?"

The older guy nodded. _'I doubt that Mikan would do such thing though. She's a sweetheart.' _Ogasawara thought. _'I think.' _He rubbed the back of his neck and muttered, "Where is she anyway?"

**0o) x Strawberry Love x (o0**

"Achoo."

Mikan Sakura sighed. "Someone must be talking about me." She was currently dragging herself along the sidewalk on her way to West Tokyo Street. A mere 30 minutes walk. Yeah, a 30 minutes walk that could hurt her feet. "So unlucky. Hmph." Usually, she would use her bike to go anywhere, but darn luck. The front tire burst when she was just literally within one inch of her apartment's entrance gate. She has to walk for today. "Will do, for now. Besides I got plenty of time." She was now grinning from ear to ear but her smile broke when she saw something very disturbing. A very disturbing thing indeed, for her that is.

She rubbed her eyes, not believing what she had seen. "It can't be. It's already 9.30 am." Her eyes were as big as saucers when she stared for one more time at the large clock tower in the middle of the city. "I must be visually-impaired. That's it." She laughed nervously. But out of the blue, she started running full speed ahead, screaming 'Gah, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late.'

Going at a breakneck speed, she tripped on a rock and had a face plant on a mud puddle. She quickly got up, looking like a mud monster, but only one thing was on her mind right now. "Must be on time." And she continued on running in the direction of Tsukimori Exclusive. Still looking a lot like a mud monster.

**0o) x Strawberry Love x (o0**

"Mikan, there you are!" Koko exclaimed. "And what the heck is wrong with your face?"

The brunette gasped for air before replying, "No time to explain. Am I in trouble?" Koko shook his head and she let out a big sigh. "Good. Now, I'm going to change into my uniform and clean this mess off my face." She began to walk off but was stopped by Koko.

"Ogasawara-san wants to see you, right now. It's urgent."

As if on cue, the said man approached them and frowned when he saw the state Mikan was in. "I don't even want to know. Follow me, young lady. Quick." She sighed yet again and tagged along with her friend's uncle all the way to the indoor pool. "Don't speak so rashly, alright?"

Mikan was confused, what did he mean by that? But before she could even open her mouth, she saw that there's another person with them. She couldn't help the blush that crawled up to her face at the sight of him. A pair of tantalizing crimson orbs seemed to be speculating her every move. One of his eyebrows was raised, probably wondering why a walking mud monster was headed his way. "Ogasawara-san, what's wrong?"

"This is Natsume Hyuuga. And he was wondering if you've seen his watch." Kaito Ogasawara started to explain every details of the said watch. He gestured for Mikan to answer the question. "Well, have you?"

Mikan tapped her chin with her index finger. "Yeah, I guess. I found it yesterday when cleaning this place." Mikan grabbed her messenger bag and unzipped it. She searched thoroughly for the watch, but no such luck. "Huh. That's funny. I put it in here last night."

Natsume Hyuuga tapped his foot impatiently. "Come on, where is it?"

Mikan checked her bag once more. Still no watch in sight. "I think I lost it." She rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sorry. I can't seem to find it anywhere." She looked up to face the raven-haired lad but regretted it instantly.

"You lost it or stole it?" He said flatly, but with venom woven between the words. His eyes turned a shade darker than it already is. His fingers were curled into fist, as if he was going to hit her in any second but decided against it.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean- Hey, excuse me, what did you say? I stole it?"

He scowled. "Get rid of her. I don't want to see a rude worker here." Natsume inserted his right hand into his pocket and took out his cell phone. "And consider yourself lucky, little girl, that I didn't ask for any compensation." He turned briefly to Ogasawara. "Oi, get on with it."

The older man sighed but nodded still. His eyes showed sympathy for her. "I'm sorry, Mikan, but you're fired."

The brunette in response stomped her foot. "You can't do this. I need this job. Badly. And I don't steal anything." She glared in Natsume's direction. He was busying himself with the phone. "Who's he anyway to order you around like that? To accuse me like that." She looked back at Ogasawara and reasoned out. "Aren't you the one in-charge?"

He sighed again. "I already reminded you, Mikan. The customers are our priority. And this here is the son of our main office's President." He glanced at Natsume, who was currently talking to someone on the other line. "No one dares to disobey him. But I believe you, Mikan. Just ignore what he accused of you."

Mikan balled her hands into fists at her sides. Her knuckles turning white due to anger. "I understand, Ogasawara-san. I won't trouble you any further." She smiled half-heartedly and said thank you before she left.

_Yeah, this is turning out to be quite a nice and beautiful day, ne? _She thought sarcastically. She took one last glance at the heartthrob and gritted her teeth in frustration. "Hyuuga. What's so great about him anyway?"

With that, she went home and called Anna to her house, along with Nonoko. She has to repeat the whole process again. Finding a summer job is difficult, especially for this young brunette. _Great, just great. _She sighed. _Phooey._

* * *

Hey guys, well, this is the second chapter. Sorry, since before Christmas last year, I've abandoned my fanfiction account and haven't updated anything yet. Though I still have the time to read others' fanfictions. Sigh. Again, I give you my sincerest apology.

Hey, I know this storyline is a bit slow. But come on, do you expect Mikan and Natsume to just suddenly fall in love with each other and get married, then lived happily ever after. That's a bit too fairytale-like, no? Anyway, I like this story plot very much, I think. I hope I'll continue writing it till the end. Using very good grammar and no typos whatsoever.

…

Since I for once do not have a lot to talk about, I'll give you a spoiler for the next chapter. However, this is a warning; this sneak peek may or may not come out in the next chapter. This is still a draft. Bear with me, people.

**-S**n**e**a**k P**e**e**k**-**

"You can take my job at the fashion house if you want. I'm not going to be around Japan this summer."

"I got a new job, guys. I'm a dispatch girl now."

"Hyuuga, you're here."

"As if the gigantic sign behind you isn't clear enough, yeah, I'm a Hyuuga. By the way little girl, who are you?"

"Egoistical jerk."

"Hotaru Imai. His cousin."

**-E**n**d **o**f **S**n**e**a**k** P**e**e**k**-**

That's it. I think it pretty much reveals everything. I'm no good in spoiler that much is true. Anyway, I wanted to thank those people who reviewed the last time. You know who you are. And oh yeah, review for this chapter too, people. And one more thing, if I don't get at least 17 (my favourite number) reviews, I think I'll not update as fast as you hope I will. I'm not saying that I will not update, I will. It's just that I don't have the time to write, yeah, I'm busy but reading your reviews boosts me up in writing this fic and I can become quick if I receives many, which is so not me.

P/S: Promote or recommend this story to anyone if you think it is good enough. Thank you.

**Yours till the fire cracker,**

**MyResOLuTioN**

**0 0**

**(0) © Copyright of StrawBeRry ProDucTion**


End file.
